


Boys' Night Snippets

by ghoulette13



Series: Boys' Night Universe [11]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Behavior, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulette13/pseuds/ghoulette13
Summary: CharMacDen snippet collection of my WIP series.-------------1. Space Monsters2. Mac Finds His Wrath3. After Dennis Gets Back4. Oh Dennis5. CharMac6. Chim-Chimney7. No More Stalking





	1. Space Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> AN AU WHERE…. Charlie never bangs the waitress, he heals his childhood trauma, and he spent several years watching Mac and Dennis play ‘sex games’ in a secret event they all called "Boys’ Night." It's a very CharMacDen story.

Charlie held his chest high as he sat across from Mac on the bed. “I just wanna say that I would_ totally _ bang Predator.”

Mac chuckled. “Wait, what? The _ alien? _ ”

“Well, I mean… he wasn’t really the alien, ‘cause Alien was the alien--”

“But like the space monster, right?”

“Heh, yeah.” Charlie grinned and nodded. "I'd let that guy fill me up to the brim."

"You and Schmitty and your goddamn alien banging!_ " _ Mac screamed. “I mean, dude! That movie had Carl Weathers and Arnold Schwarzenegger. _ Schwarzenegger _ , _ dude! _ And you’re talking about the _ space monster?! _ ”

“Ehhh, they were okay.” Charlie wagged his head with a grimace.

“OKAY?! DUDE!” Mac nearly jumped out of his own skin. “Their _ physiques _ were _ insane! _ Do you know how _ hard _ it is to develop _ muscle _ like that?!” He threw his hands up. “It’s LITERALLY insane!” He pounded his knees with his fists.

Charlie rolled his eyes. “Well, yeah, but it didn’t really get me_ going _ , you know? But that first time I saw Predator, I was like…” Charlie crouched in his seat, pretending to peek through tall grasses with binoculars, zeroing in on his camouflaged subject. “How does he _ see _ shit like that _ ? _ What was his _ endgame? _ What was his _ homeworld _ like? What kinda _ families _ do they have there? What kinda _ farms _ do they have?”

“What?! _ Why?! _ ” Mac curled over laughing.

“‘Cause they looked neat as shit!” He threw his hand out in a chop. “A-a-and like fucking _ badass _, dude!”

“A _ space monster _ looked more _ badass _ to you than fucking _ Weathers _ and _ Schwarzenegger? _”

“Dude, he was like… _ different!” _

“But he wasn’t even _ real _ , dude! Carl _ Weathers _ and Arnold _ Schwarzenegger _ are real people and real human beings a-a-and they’re real!”

“_ Hey! _ I’m allowed to _ dream! _ I’m allowed to _ fantasize! _ I’m allowed to wanna, at least, _ meet _ a space monster if I want to!”

“Dude, you will _ never _meet a space monster!”

“I _ could! _ ”

“In_ this _ global economy?!” Mac scoffed. “Dude, we’re _ never _ going to make it to space at this point! All those movies and shit showed us going to space after achieving like… world peace or whatever.” He threw his hand dismissively. “Like, we made it to the moon, yeah, but we’re never gonna go back ‘cause all those middle men wanna do is fight over _ money _ and _ bombs _ and _ drugs _ and _ power _and shit.”

“Hey! Don’t spoil my dreams, dude!” He yelled out in a huff. An idea sparked in his mind and he laughed to himself before speaking aloud. “I am an Adult Survivor of-of-of being raped as a kid!” He held up his index finger. “I think I _ deserve _ to meet a real space monster.”

Mac kept laughing. “You know what? You totally deserve that, dude. Totally.” He bit back his smile. “And you deserve to be like… _ best friends _ with that monster and go like… on _ picnics and shit _ with that monster! “

“Yeah!” Charlie cheered, trying to keep a straight face. “_ And _ I deserve to _ bang _ that monster!”

“Fine, fine fine!” He conceded. “_ Totally _ , dude!” Mac’s face was red. “But he’s gotta be like… like a human, though, not like an animal, you know what I mean? Like he’s gotta have the same kinda brain that way you know it’s _ consensual! _ ” He punctuated his sentence by holding up his index finger.

“Well, yeah, dude! It’s gotta be _ consensual. _ ” Charlie’s eyes grew wide as his voice got louder. “What? You think I’m gonna _ bang _ somebody and it’s not gonna be _ consensual?? _ It’s GOTTA be consensual!”

Mac nodded sagely. “And it’s gotta be safe, too, dude. Like, you don’t wanna get space diseases and shit and you gotta make sure you set up your rules--”

“Well of COURSE it’s gonna be SAFE! You think I’m not gonna be _ SAFE _ about banging a _ SPACE MONSTER?! “ _

“And Charlie… you know, I know _ you _ and you know _ me _ , ...but like if you’re just meeting this space monster and you don’t know him that well, you gotta make sure you’re in the right headspace, too, you know? Like you don’t wanna go in there and be all pumped up to bang ‘im but then he _ does _ something and you freak out and shit and like, _ I _ know how to chill you out, but this is just some _ space _ alien out there like… he might not totally know how your brain _ works. _”

Charlie gave him an incredulous look. “You think I’m just gonna _ bang _ the guy without _ you?! ” _

Mac started laughing again. “_ Why the hell am I _ there?! I don’t wanna _ be _ there to watch you bang a _ space monster! _”

“Why _ not?! _ I watched you bang _ Dennis _ all those years!”

“_ SO?! _ “ Mac yelled with his arms out. “That doesn’t mean I wanna watch you bangin’ some _ space monster _ , bro.” His eyes find the ceiling in thought. “I-I-I honestly don’t wanna even imagine how that would _ work. _ ”

“Awww, come on, man. You’re takin’ the wind outta my sails, dude! Now I’m just floatin’.” He put his hand to his chest. “I’m just floatin’, bro, and you just left me in the middle of the ocean.”

“I’m sorry, man.” Mac held his palms up in surrender. “Sorry to leave ya like a floater but that’s where I’m drawin’ the line.” He looked at Charlie solemnly. “I don’t wanna watch you bang a space monster.”

Charlie conceded and nodded with a pensive expression. “You know what? I gotta respect that.” He held his hand up. “I gotta respect that boundary, dude.”

“You fuckin’ better.”

“I do, but now our whole flow is ruined and I don’t know how to get it back because I can’t remember where we started,” he said with his chin high.

“You wanna take a bathroom break?”

“Yeah, man. I gotta piss.”

They piss.


	2. Mac Finds His Wrath

Mac sat defeated, slouching on the granite steps of the church, picking at the frays in his shirt. _ Goddamn middle men, _ he thought. _ Fucking it all up and now we’re in the _ ** _shit _ ** _ because of ‘em. _He pictured himself on an ashen battlefield, covered in blood and growling against the wound in his chest, crossfire blazing above his head. He reached his arm out to his left, breaths turning desperate until his fingers grasped home, his new home, his real home. Charlie. 

“You know,” Charlie began as he leaned forward on his elbows. “It’s probably for the best that we couldn’t smash the windows ‘cause like, we got into enough shit at that construction site.”

“They had no physical evidence that we did that shit!”

Charlie rolled his eyes. “Dude, they caught us _ crawling _ out the fence!”

“So?!” Mac shouted. “That doesn’t mean we did it! Causation, dude!”

Charlie ruffled. _ I’m the goddamn lawyer around here. _ But Mac had been through enough today. He’ll let it slide. “Alright, man, causation.” He took a deep breath, eyes trained on Mac. “What do you really wanna do, man? Like, what’s _ really _ makin’ you wanna throw fiery shit bags in there?”

Mac sighed. “Dude,” he chuckled out. “I’m just so angry. I’m so angry all the time and I’m constantly second-guessing every single thing I do with the faces of all these goddamn priests in my head just poking and prodding and eating into my brain and I just can’t do it, man. I can’t do it anymore. I can’t keep letting them have a say over my life.” He clenched his fists. “They’re showing whose side they're on, and it’s not fucking god’s side because I know god! Me and god are on good terms and this is a bunch of bullshit!” He threw his arm out. “It’s bullshit, Charlie! It’s bullshit that they’re the ones in control! Like we’re all just puppets!”

“You know what it was?” Mac asked, but he didn’t expect Charlie to answer. “It was that Y2K bullshit, remember that?”

“Shit yeah, I remember that.” Charlie scoffed. “We spent forever on that goddamn bunker.”

“And we didn’t even need it!” Mac shouted. “God! That shit had been hyped up since we were kids! The 2000s were gonna be the years of the future! And we were gonna be adults with families and money!” He stood up and held a finger to the sky. “Well, we’re here! And I don’t see that goddamn future we were promised!” 

“Yeah, where’s our world peace?”

“That’s what I’m fuckin talking about! Where’s our goddamn world peace?” He pointed to the church. “These bastards are supposed to be going all over the world and taking care of the hungry and the poor and they’re sittin’ up in their fucking gold-covered Vatican City!” He huffed. “Just like that chick said… Sell the Vatican. Feed the world.”

“Feed the whole goddamn world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments keep me going! Even if it's just one word!
> 
> \---hit me up if I'm missing any pertinent tags, please. :)


	3. After Dennis Gets Back

“I mean, Charlie, it was like that screaming voice in my head was put into a tiny human body and I had to actually  _ deal _ with it. I had to  _ face  _ it. I couldn’t just shove it away and forget that it was ever screaming to begin with.”

Charlie nodded. He still woke up some mornings with a toddler-sized Charlie throwing a tantrum in his own head. “That sounds awful, man.”

“And I could never figure it out. I could never figure out what he wanted! He just cried and screamed _all the time_ and this was my _son_ and I was supposed to love him and be patient and teach him and guide him to making all the right choices in life. I was trying to be a _goddamn_ _man about it_ but he was like… this needy little piece of glass. He was so fragile and delicate and every tiny little thing set him off! A-a-a-nd he was like a _sponge_ , too! He saw every _goddamn_ thing I did and he’d repeat it! He’d imitate me! He’d just… _do_ whatever I did! And I-I-I’m such a piece of shit, you know? Like, I just _knew_ I was going to _hurt_ him one day and like… Mandy would come home and scream at me and I was just losing my mind.”

Charlie’s chest sank. He knew the kind of pressure Dennis put himself under. He had done it to himself, too.“You were out there for a long time, though, man.” 

Dennis huffed and closed his eyes. “When I was there, man, every day felt like an  _ eternity. _ ” He looked down at his knees. “And now that I’m back it’s like... it didn’t even  _ happen. _ ” 

“It  _ did  _ , though.” 

Dennis just shrugged and looked away.

“It happened, dude. It happened.” Charlie reached out and rubbed his arm. “But it’s  _ okay _ , man. Like… it’s gonna be okay, you know?”

Dennis squeezed his eyebrows together and blinked. “Really?” This was not how things usually went when Dennis poured himself out to Charlie. Usually they would go back and forth commiserating, getting drunker and drunker before passing out--only to wake up entangled, somehow chastely, in each other. 

“Yeah, man.” Charlie just looked at Dennis and nodded. He didn’t have the words to say why or how, just enough focus to maintain an expression that left Dennis questioning, and somewhat hopeful. 

“So uhhh… hey, man,” Dennis choked out. “How are  _ you  _ doing?” Dennis looked away, expecting a full screaming barrage of anger and frustration to come leaping out of Charlie.  _ Good god, he must hate me. _

“I’m actually doing pretty good, man.” Charlie smiled. 


	4. Oh Dennis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my adhd won't let me finish my fics, but I figure I'll share some background stuff.

Charlie had left Mac and Dennis be for a while. There was something between them that had to be dealt with. He knew to give them space. Things were different now and if Dennis really wanted to be back in their lives, Mac was the one to acclimate him. At least, at first.

They all knew and they all understood why Dennis left. They knew why he barely spoke to them. They knew why he was the way that he was. 

But goddamnit, couldn’t he have warned them?? I mean, at least a little?? They could’ve not only gotten rid of the sex doll, but never ordered it in the first place.

Not that Charlie had supported the purchase. I mean, sure, he and Mac had looked at the website together and sorted through all the options together and rationalized the entire activity together--but Charlie had technically backed out in the end and said, “You know, I think we’re taking this joke too far.” And Mac had vocalized an agreement. “Yeah, you’re right, this is silly,” he had replied while hitting the ‘Submit Order’ button on the screen as Charlie turned to grab a beer.

While Dennis was in North Dakota, he started learning the meaning of commitment. He committed to taking care of Brian Jr. He committed to giving him the best life he could possibly offer. 

Unfortunately, he reached a point where performing his role of father and partner was no longer possible. The stress and self-repression had suffocated him. Alarms were constantly blaring in his head and the more he tried to distract himself, the louder they got. Sure Dennis had changed a lot over the months he was there, finding acceptable logic in bits and pieces. But the underlying foundation was overwhelmed by the weight of it all and he snapped. Mandy only sighed when he told her. She had been expecting it. Honestly, she was surprised he lasted as long as he did. “Keep up with your child support payments.”

There was only so much Dennis could do in North Dakota. He was incredibly isolated and unable to find new friends. The one relationship he did create was with a psychiatrist Mandy had found for him. The guy dressed like a farmer, which immediately made Dennis question his credibility, ...but the guy _ did _make a lot of sense. Put things into words that Dennis could understand. Didn’t pry. Kept it simple. Showed Dennis a way to deal with a loud, screaming toddler. And with a life partner he had no feelings for.

In the end, his commitment to Brian Jr. required him to leave. Because Dennis wasn’t ready for that role. He tried to imitate fatherhood the best he knew how and it always blew up in his face. He didn’t go to school for that shit. He could barely keep a rein on his own friends, and then a small, fragile child was coming to him for life guidance? He knew he was bound to break the poor thing. He felt the inevitability getting closer and closer. Too close and he left. 

Back to Philly. Unannounced. Unable to voice it so he just did it. Surprised them all because it was easier that way.

Mac had told him “Things changed. And if you want to stay here, you have to change, too. Otherwise you're moving out.” 

But Mac had spoken with a conviction that Dennis had never seen before. And it was incredibly attractive. Like Mac had sunk his fangs in and Dennis absorbed the venom without a fight, so hypnotized by the look in Mac’s eyes. This wasn't a performance for him and he wasn't playing a role. This was _ all _ Mac. He could have fought. The words were right on his lips but he wanted Mac more than to make some contrived retort. He had changed, too. He didn't want to admit it, but it was a relief when Mac gave him an ultimatum. He didn't want things to be what they used to be. He wanted something different. 

And he wanted it with Mac. 

Coming back to Philly meant being around the same old people and the same old places, but it didn't mean he had to be the same old Dennis. 

Dennis started to get that itch, the tickle in the back of his mind saying _ Fix it. Fix it. Fix it. _The fire started to dance across his skin every time he knew that Mac was in the apartment. With his soundproof walls, he had a door sensor set up to notify him when their front door was open. He had cameras in his room and there used to be some down at the bar, but the rats chewed through the cables almost immediately after installing. He never put cameras in the living room. That’s where he and Mac would…

_ Deal with this. Do something! _That goddamn itch was making his legs bounce, like some anxious little child. When he had finally decided to come back to Philly, he committed himself to doing this ‘Mac’ thing the right way. He had left without a word and came back with just as few. His psychiatrist appointments in North Dakota had caused him to admit a lot to himself. And the new one in Philly. But admitting it to Mac?

_ You have to do something, you goddamn imbecile. You’re a big fucking idiot if you don’t make this right. _ Dennis pressed his tongue to the roof of his mouth. _ This was the whole fucking point of coming back! You gotta fix this! _The panic continues to sit with him and his ideas are fumbling all over the place. 

Shit, what did Dr. Hairpiece say? _ ‘The anxiety you’re feeling is just energy. You have to guide it to where you want it to go.’ _ He took a deep breath in, but the alarm still sounded. ‘ _ Pick something small to start.’ _ He sat up in his bed and opened his eyes. He looked at his laundry hamper, clothes falling out of the side. _ That’s something I have the energy for. I can do that. _ He scooped up the basket and left the room. The living room was empty, but he could still feel Mac’s presence--or smell the Drakkar Noir at the very least. Instead of fighting the heady cloud, he let it envelop him. Hold his body warm and tight. The feeling lingered as he made his way through the hall and down the stairs, a steady trek to the laundromat.


	5. CharMac

Sometimes Charlie could stare at Mac and it was like the sun shined out of his ass and the man had never done a single wrong thing in his life.

But this was Mac. Mac had done horrible, awful things and hated himself so outwardly it caused Charlie to shrink a little, reminded of the remaining hatred and fury still boiling inside himself in some places. With some things. Sometimes.

It's only sometimes now, no longer the ever persistent siren in his head and his gut. No longer the wildly angry screaming child pounding fists into his skull. 

For most of his life he felt like a trapped animal, rooting for survival and clawing forward with bared teeth and bloodied hands. Hands bloodied by the pests he slaughtered, furry little creatures who never stood a goddamn chance.

But he didn't feel like a rat anymore, no longer felt a connection to their plight. 

Well, sometimes anyway. And those times were lasting longer and longer.

And it was Mac of all people who helped him out of it. So yeah, maybe the sun did shine out of his ass.

But this was an ass he knew. One he understood. One so near and dear to his heart and his history. Their childhood together had been pretty lackluster. A surface level partnership with a lot of unspoken understandings. They knew what each other's home lives were like. Too well. Too raw to talk about but not too raw to blatantly ignore together. Supportive when they could be, but there's only so much to offer when life can get how it can get.

Rough. Confusing. Viscerally painful.

But now when he goes to Mac sometimes Mac can actually hear him. Reach back out long enough to recognize Charlie's desire to see and understand his place in all of it.


	6. Chim-Chimney

They're eating pizza in the living room, watching trash tv. 

"I'm bored," said Mac.

"Yeah," Charlie agreed.

"Mmph," grunted Dennis. 

Mac sighed. 

"Anybody wanna bang?" asked Dennis.

"Eh.” Mac shrugged. “I'm tired."

"Eh.” Charlie shrugged. “I could bang." 

Dennis looked over, lazily. "Yeah?"

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, why not?"

A grimace grew on Mac's face. _ Well if _ ** _they're_ ** _ gonna bang… _ he tried to will his dick into action but received no response. He tried to will himself to stand up, at the very least, but he couldn’t move. _ Ugh. _ He groaned. "I'm fucking exhausted."

"I am, too, but like… not exhausted enough, you know what I mean?" Charlie looked to the two other men. "Like, I don’t think I have it in me to like… _ bang _-bang--"

"Yeah, man," Dennis chimed in. "We don't have to go all out or anything. Wanna just fool around for a little bit?"

"Yeah, sure, man." Charlie took one last bite of his pizza. "Wanna bang out here so Mac can watch?"

"Eh." Mac and Dennis both shrugged.

"OR!” Charlie’s eyes went bright. “We could do it on the roof!" 

Dennis jerked his neck back. "What? Why would I wanna bang you on the _ roof? _ "

"Or a _ chimney! _ ” Charlie laughed with excitement. “We could find a _ chimney! _ "

"What??"

Mac pointed at the tv. "Mary Poppins came on two weeks ago." He waved his hand at Dennis. "It's been a thing"

Dennis squeezed his brows together. _ ....Well that explains a _ ** _few_ ** _ things _ , _ but... _ "Let's just go to my room."

"Are you sure, man?" Charlie chuckled. "I don't mind gettin all sooty and shit."

"Uhhh yeah, I dont wanna _ bang you _ in a _ chimney _ , man."

"Alright well,” Charlie scratched the back of his neck. “I think it'd be _ pretty _ hot, you know, ‘cause like... I’m a janitor which is JUST LIKE a buff ass chimney sweep and you could be like… my fancy, uptight butler boyfriend at one of the houses I sweep and then I wisk you up the chute to like, make out and bang and shit and I show you the dark, seedy underbelly of a life in the tunnels of SMOKE and FIRE--”

“OR!” Dennis interrupted. “OR!” He patted Charlie on the shoulder as he stood from the couch. Charlie stood with him. “_ OR _ ...how about I treat my... hot chimney sweep boyfriend to a night of... decadence and luxury aaaaand I bang him in a _ bed _and--”

“But... I’m just some low-life chimney sweep, dude.” He looked down, dejected, as he and Dennis made their way to his bedroom. “That’s like… for noblemen and shit.”

_ Really, Charlie? Really? Banging in a _ ** _bed_ ** _ is too noble for you? _ He sighed. _ Jesus Christ. _ ...But he still wanted to bang. “Well, _ Charlie , _” Dennis began in a British accent. _ A real one _ , he thought to himself as an image of Dee flashed in his head. “You’ve worked so _ hard _ on my chimney all these years--” He squeezed the other man’s shoulder. “--it’s only _ right _ that I return the favor.” He grinned. “Maybe put a little _ hard _ work into _ you. _ ” He raised his eyebrows.

Charlie flushed. “Well, I mean… it is a pretty _ hard job _, you know, I mean… I gotta like work all my muscles climbing up and down and shit with my broom.” He huffed. “That’s why I’m so fucking ripped.” He arched his shoulders and flexed his arms for a moment.

“Of course, Charlie,” Dennis said with sympathy. “Let’s say we give those muscles a break, uh? I _ am _ a butler. My job is to _ serve _\--” He shut the door to the bedroom, leaving Mac to sit alone in front of the TV.

Mac was jealous. He felt really left out. They sounded like they were gonna have some fun, but _ UGH! _ he still couldn’t will himself to move. _ Maybe I can just jerk off out here… _

Charlie and Dennis come out of the bedroom thirty minutes later to a snoring Mac who’s still holding his dick in his hand.

“Oh wow, he really _ was _ tired,” said Charlie.

“Yeah…” Dennis groaned.

They stood there for a few seconds, not sure what to do. They looked at each other. Looked at Mac’s dick. Looked back to each other again.

“Should we--?” Charlie asked as he pointed to Mac’s junk.

“Nah.” Dennis waved his hand dismissively. “He’ll deal with it when he wakes up.”

“Wanna bang again and go to bed?”

Dennis glanced at his watch and shrugged. “Yeah, sure.”


	7. No More Stalking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: brief mention of suicide, Uncle Jack

Mac: So uhh... what made you stop stalking the Waitress anyway?

Charlie: *takes a deep breath and let’s out a deep sigh* ... I realized I was...  _ trapping _ her. Just like my Uncle Jack trapped  _ me _ .

Mac: Oh shit.

Charlie: I-I-I realized I turned into the one person I hated more than anything! *Another deep breath as he closes his eyes and looks away* When it hit me, dude, I just fucking lost it. My whole body was on fire. I wanted to kill myself. *he shrugs* I wanted to just fucking end it RIGHT THERE. B-b-but I  _ couldn’t! _ I couldn’t fucking DO it because I’d been trying to kill myself for YEARS and it never worked out and I had finally DEALT with my Uncle and all that shit and like... so I did what I always wanted my Uncle to do. *he chops his hand out* Stop. To just fucking stop and never do it again. And wake up every day and tell that shitty little voice in my head “NO!” because this person I think the Waitress is, this "marriage” I think we have is all  _ made up! _ *he grimaces* It’s all in my  _ head! _ *he scoffs* I wasn’t really in LOVE with the Waitress, anyway! I was in love with MYSELF, DUDE! I was in love with this made-up idea of myself that little fuckin... 8 year old Charlie thought was WORTH LOVING! *he throws his hands up, exasperated* And breaking that little 8 year old’s heart was the hardest thing in the  _ fuckin’ _ world, man. To show him what I’d turned into and shit. *he starts to tear up* That I was nothing like what he wanted me to be and fuckin... everything he fuckin  _ hated _ . Shit, man. YEARS! YEARS I spent trapping her for NO FUCKING REASON!! She didn’t do SHIT to deserve what I did to her. She didn’t do a goddamn THING to me and I made her life a living HELL! FUCK! *he slams his fists on his thighs*

Mac stays quiet. Holds back all the memories of he and Dennis and Dee and Frank trying to get through to him, trying to make him see what he was doing. The memories of them all giving in and supporting his delusion is held back even stronger.

Charlie: Th-that’s why it’s not enough to just leave her alone, you know? That’s why I gotta give her money and like... do all this extra shit for Frank ‘cause like... I just want her to be happy, you know? I just want her to do whatever the fuck she wants and be able to do that.

Mac: Wait... what’s Frank got to do with it?

Charlie: Frank like... okay. so Frank got this guy to go and like... put money in the Waitress so she can open up her Finger Fantasy or whatever. *he points at his nails while Mac stares questioningly* But like... I don’t want her to know that the money is coming from me or that I have anything to do with it.

Mac: *his face falls as he reels back* Oh... so... the Waitress... isn’t...  _ supposed to know the money is coming from you? _

Charlie: Yeah, man. *He shrugs, despondent* I just don’t even want her thinkin about me at all. Like... I don’t wanna even think about HER at all, but shit. I gotta deal with that shit, you know what I mean?

Mac gives a quick “uh-huh” while his body remains stiff. He’s already working through damage control in his head since he had just spoken to the Waitress at the Wawa last week (much to her dismay). Some of her reactions to him were starting to make a little sense....

Charlie: *groans* Fuck, man. I hate talking about this shit. It’s like everytime we talk about it I remember something else I did or said or whatever and I gotta deal with that and it’s just this whole fucking circle going round and round and it’s fuckin a LOT but it was a lotta years, man. I still hate myself for that shit but you know... another day another dollar and all that.

Mac: Right, right.

Charlie: *turns his beer in his hand* Fuck it, dude. Let’s get smashed.

Mac:  _ YEP! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted this series to be done at the end of March but there's the pandemic and then the riots, too, and who knows what else this hell planet will bring us??
> 
> either way--I haven't forgotten about it. I'm still wanting to finish it. Wanted to provide a small update in case anyone was interested! <3
> 
> \--This is also posted on my tumblr: ghoulette13

**Author's Note:**

> Comments keep me going! Even if it's just one word!
> 
> \---hit me up if I'm missing any pertinent tags, please. :)


End file.
